


Phyre | Hermione Granger

by Dawnovska



Series: From the ashes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, Cliche Good girl falls for bad character but it's lesbian so just sit back and enjoy, Eventual Sex, F/F, Full Moon, GL, Gay, Girl x Girl, LGBT, Lesbian, Lycanthrophy, Mutual Pining, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Pining, Ruby Rose as faceclaim, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Werewolf, hermione x oc, not alpha beta omega, representing gay characters in harry potter because Rowling failed to do so, tomboy character, troubled character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnovska/pseuds/Dawnovska
Summary: Saphyre Bonneville had quite the reputation and not a praiseworthy one at that. For starters, she had started her first year by punching Ron Weasley in the nose because he had made fun of her buzzcut. She was usually mistaken for a boy and people liked to stay away from her as much as possible. No one really wanted to get involved with "Phyre".Now a delinquent, Saphyre has more to worry about and stay careful, especially when she carries the weight of a dangerous secret too heavy to bear for a teenager. It doesn't help that her record is far from clean and people have already set their minds about her.It proves to be harder though when the smartest girl in Hogwarts constantly seems to show up when she shouldn't as well. Well, Granger needs to learn that curiosity killed the cat and this time satisfaction might not be enough to bring it back.Needless to say, it will be one hell of a ride for Saphyre and those who get involved with her."If I have to tell one more person that I'm not actually a bloke, someone will have the misfortune to taste the bottom of my boot."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Series: From the ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131128
Kudos: 13





	1. The Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes there is more than meets the eye, and it takes courage to see that.

The Leaky Cauldron was as busy as it could get, perhaps even more so than ever with the infamous Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, on the loose. No one would stop whispering about the news, especially when the INN was a place where anyone could talk and get information about anything.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! Keep that awful cat away from Scabbers!" Ron complained, holding onto a shivering pet rat in his arms. Hermione just frowned at him in return and cooed her orange striped cat. She was tired of their pets constantly jumping at each other.

"Maybe you should try and keep that rat away, Ron. He's rather annoying, you know."

Ron simply scoffed and returned to his food. The two were sitting with Harry at a table around the parlor near the exit doors. Three tables were put together, hosting the Weasleys. Tomorrow they would all be taking off to King's Cross station.

They were enjoying a delicious, relaxing dinner of five courses while Mrs. Weasley went on and on about how she was proud of Percy for making Head Boy. The fact seemed to cause the boy's chest to puff more with each compliment. It was a wonder how he hadn't popped like a balloon yet.

Harry chuckled in amusement when Ron made a face at Crookshanks. "You two have been fighting a lot lately," he said, referring to his best friends.

Ron scoffed. "It's the cat's fault."

"His name is Crookshanks." Said Hermione with a frown. "And don't even start, Ron."

Crookshanks let out a growl and sat upon Hermione's legs, causing the girl to pet his head cooingly. "It's fine Crookshanks. Ron is just a little-" Hermione started to calm him, however, she was suddenly interrupted when the cat arched its back in alarm and let out a hiss, alerting everyone. Hermione grew concerned. "Crookshanks, what is the matter—"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a horrendous crash from behind, causing her to let out a startled shriek. The orange cat let out a loud meow and jumped on Harry, who yelped as it clung to his clothes with its claws.

"Blimey, What was that?!" Ron exclaimed, patting the lump in his pocket, where Scabbers was hiding. The family had stopped eating and was looking in the direction of the crash. The large chandelier had fallen from the ceiling to the floor due to an explosive spell.

"There!"

All eyes turned to look to the other side of the parlor, where a blue-uniformed man stood pointing at a figure, who was ran down the stairs in a grey hoodie. Hermione watched with wide eyes as a bunch of other men appeared up the stairs, looking angry and out of breath. They were in the same blue uniforms as the first man.

"Come back here, you!" one of them yelled in rage, holding his wand out.

"No. Not tonight, I can't." Said the figure in a voice that seemed to be feminine. "Besides, you said it would be three months and now it's three months."

"It will be when the night is over."

The figure shook her head and clenched her fist in anger, before growling out, "I don't have time."

"No, no. Don't you go," Spoke the first man again with a hint of plea, but the figure only turned around and ran in the Weasleys direction. "No! Somebody stop her!"

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, no. She's coming this way."

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione got ready for anything unexpected, however, it was Hermione who stood up from her seat, wand drawn out much to everyone's surprise. She didn't know where that surge of bravery or perhaps stupidity had come from, but she suddenly found herself leaving the dinner table to stand in front of the girl. However, she realized a moment too late that she couldn't use her wand because she was outside of school and now she was standing in the middle of the inn looking like an idiot.

The next events happened so fast, The Granger barely had time to register them. She didn't realize when the girl had got to her and nearly screamed when she found a smirking face right before her own. 

"I wouldn't do that," spoke the girl in a low voice. Her face was hidden under her hoodie, but the devilish smirk on her lips was more than enough to set the bushy-haired girl off. How had she even got to Hermione so quickly?

"Let her go!" Ron stood up from his seat looking panic-stricken but he didn't dare move in fear of causing Hermione to get hurt by provoking the mysterious girl. The Weasleys and Harry had identical expressions of fear, but just like Ron, they were frozen.

Heavy footsteps could be heard as the uniformed men ran down the stairs, all of them with their wands in hand. Hermione only had a second to take in a sharp breath when she was grabbed around the waist. The mystery girl spun her around before she could even blink, using Hermione's body as a shield before the men could shoot spells.

"'Mione!" Harry stood up as well and Molly placed a hand to her heart in fear. However before things could get worse, Hermione was shoved forward as the mystery girl turned around and ran for the door.

"Bloody she-devil! Let's go!" one of the uniformed men shouted and motioned at the others to follow him out and go after the girl. As they left the Leaky Cauldron, the last one of them stood behind, huffing and puffing. He looked desperate and very hopeless as he watched his colleagues disappear out of the door. Mr. Weasley stood up when he saw him.

"Avalon?" he said, looking at the winded man in confusion. Hermione was pulled towards Ron, who offered her some pumpkin juice, which she downed gladly.

"Oh, Arthur." The man, Avalon, noticed Mr. Weasley and his shoulders drooped in exhaustion. "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking that. What was all that ruckus that about?"

Avalon shook his head. "You really don't want to know."

"Arthur, the man is tired out of his head. Just scoot over so he can take a seat and relax. It must have been a tiresome night." Molly spoke with a kind smile while pointing at a small space between Mr. Weasley and Percy. The twins snickered at Percy's face, which didn't look thrilled at all.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. But I'm going to have to politely decline." Avalon spoke. "My wife is worried sick and my son will be starting his first year at Hogwarts tomorrow. I must be home with them."

"What about the girl?" Ron blurted, causing the man to look down at him and sigh.

"She doesn't want to be caught, so she won't be, even if I called all of my men for support."

"But who was she?" Asked Harry next, putting away Crookshanks, who let out a noise of complaint. Avalon's gaze turned toward the boy and sighed once again.

"Just a troubled teen, Mr. Potter," he said and stepped back. "I must be going now. Good evening, you all."

Before anyone could say anything, the exhausted ministry officer had apparated, leaving everyone with questions. Soon chatter started in the inn again as people talked about what had just occurred.

"Well, that was certainly weird." Said Ginny while her mother rushed to Hermione.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked the Granger in concern. "Did that girl hurt you?"

Hermione gave a short nod. "Yes, yes, I'm good. Thank you." She was shaken though. Unhealthily so she would say. She had risked her life for a strange little inkling in the back of her head that she could stop a crime, even though she had no idea what the whole thing was about. Though deep back in her mind, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something oddly familiar about the mystery girl's presence. She just couldn't pinpoint that familiarity.


	2. I wouldn't do that, Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers something that should be kept a secret.

Dementors on Hogwarts grounds. The idea was enough to set off the alarms in Hermione's head especially after the events of the mystery girl at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry was targeted by one of them on the train and if it hadn't been for Lupin, the new defense against dark arts professor, he would have been in a worse condition.

The trio had rushed the boy to Madam Pomfrey as soon as they stepped foot into the castle. He was quickly discharged though since Professor Lupin's chocolate had already done the wonders. So, now they were free to leave the hospital wing just in time to catch the end of the sorting. Not many unsorted first years were left by the time they took their seats, which was a bummer for Hermione. She really liked the sorting ceremony.

"Edmond Avalon Bonneville," called Professor McGonagal over the parchment in her hand, drawing the attention to herself. A small blonde boy gasped in surprise before hurrying to the stool clumsily. Apparently he was the last to be sorted. Upon hearing his name though, a few glanced at each other and whispered.

"Did she say Bonneville?" Hermione stared at the little boy as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

Ron and Harry shrugged absentmindedly as the only thing they could think about at the moment was the feast. Hermione sighed at the two of them and continued watching the ceremony. This young boy's sorting was taking rather long and he seemed nervous because of it. As they were waiting for the results though, a voice was distantly heard. It was coming from the hallway.

"Now hold on a moment, you need medical attention."

Hermione frowned. That was Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"I'm fine." The grand doors suddenly opened, causing a few heads to turn. "I'm not going to miss my little brother's sorting for anything."

"Oh  
"Oh...Merlin." Ron murmured in concern as a tall girl in Slytherin robes came through the doors in a hurry with Madam Pomfrey on her trail. Her clothes were tattered and it looked like she had been hit by the whomping willow or something.

The girl looked across the great hall and smiled as soon as she saw the little boy. Hermione wasn't sure she was comfortable with what the girl said next. "Hey, little brother."

"Saphyre!" The little boy exclaimed in happiness upon the sight of the girl, and if it hadn't been for McGonagall holding him back, he would have fallen off the stool. "You made it!"

At once Ron's face lost all color and his jaw fell open. "Goodness...that's her brother!"

Hermione sighed in irritation but didn't let her eyes wander away from the girl. "Well, you should've guessed that as soon as McGonagall read out his name."

Ron frowned, but before he could say anything, McGonagall beat him to it. "Miss Bonneville, if you could please refrain from disrupting the ceremony and take a seat."

"But she needs medical attention," Madam Pomfrey said in plea, and she was right. The girl did look too weary to be standing up. Though out of stubbornness she brushed off the nurse and looked away.

"I swear I'm fine." Saphyre dismissed, before waving her hand at McGonagall nonchalantly. "Sorry. Please continue."

McGonagall scoffed but didn't say anything as the girl made her way to Malfoy and sat down next to him. Upon seeing her stubbornness, Madam Pomfrey just gave up and left the great hall, leaving everybody else to wonder. Dumbledore surprisingly had stayed silent during the whole ordeal.

"Oh, my Merlin," Ron whined once again. "A second Bonneville? Wasn't one enough for the whole school?"

Harry didn't say anything, but Ron had his own reasons to worry about the Bonnevilles. No one really blamed him.

As soon as the hall quieted down a bit, the sorting hat opened its mouth and exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

Edmund's face fell and Hermione could have sworn he was about to cry. The sorting hat was removed from his head and soon, he had to make his way to the tables in red decorating. Not many Gryffindors applauded for him as he timidly took a seat at their table, which caused the Granger to feel a little bad for him.

For a moment Hermione's eyes caught Saphyre, who was watching her brother's back with a frown.

"Poor boy," She muttered into Ron's ear. "Already being judged by his own family."

Ron gave a nod. "Bonnevilles are all purebloods and have been sorted into Slytherin for generations according to my father. Must be a shame to the family to have a black sheep now."

Hermione's gaze slid over to Saphyre once again, noting once again how exhausted she looked. Her wrinkled and dirty robes looked out of place for the great feast and if she wasn't mistaken, there was a long scratch on the back of her hand. That must have hurt because it looked bad.

"Probably got into another fight," Harry said for the first time since they had left the hospital wing.

Hermione sighed. "That would be completely outrageous. And right on the first day of school and before her brother's sorting. Her behavior is absolutely vile."

"Yeah, I don't even want to know what happened to the other guy." Ron gulped as his hand subconsciously rose up to his cheek. Harry and Hermione gave him sympathetic looks.

Saphyre had a reputation and not a good one at that. Upon first sight, one would mistake her for a boy. Her hair had never been longer than an undercut and she was taller and leaner than most girls. And to top it all, she chose to wear trousers instead of skirts as her uniform choice. And multiple times she had also found her way into detention for starting fights as well. She had a bad temper you could say. People had grown to call her Phyre for short; a rather fitting nickname, Hermione believed.

"I heard she was in juvenile this summer." Fred suddenly intervened Hermione's thoughts, having appeared beside her out of nowhere.

"Don't do that." She snapped, watching as the twins pushed two other Gryffindors and sat on the opposite side of the table just as Dumbledore stood up to give his speech concerning the new semester and Dementors.

"Did you say juvenile?" Harry asked curiously. "You have that in the wizarding world too?"

"Of course. A secure center for troubled young witches aand wizards." George shared a devilish snicker with Fred before they both said, "Nearly got ourselves there too."

Ron chuckled airily. "Dad had to beg the ministry to give them another chance. Nearly lost his job over it too."

"But you still managed to avoid it," Harry replied. "If she was there the whole summer..."

"That means she's now a delinquent." Ron cried into his hand while Hermione just shook her head.

"Or they could be just rumors."

The twins smirked mischievously and leaned closer to the table. "Now here's another rumor," They paused for added effects. "That she managed to run away."

"From the Juvenile?!" Ron exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn.

"Be quiet, Ron!" Hermione scolded, eyeing the girl in question out of the corner of her eye. Thankfully she was immersed in a deep conversation with Malfoy and hadn't heard him.

"Merlin's hair," The young Weasley was on the verge of crying. "I don't like being stressed. I want food. What's Dumbledore doing?"

"There's no point in being stressed, little brother." Said Fred with a wink.

"Considering stressed spelled backward is dessert." George finished, before doing a high five with Fred.

Thankfully Dumbledore didn't leave Ron's plea for food unanswered and soon he announced the Great Feast. The table set itself and the much-desired food appeared. The ghosts of Hogwarts flew in through the walls and hovered about. Ron didn't even wait for bowls to finish filling and attacked the food as if starved.

Hermione looked away in disgust, not wanting to touch the food until Ron was done decorating his plate...or rather his face with it.

Instead, she decided to watch the walls of the great hall until he was at least finished. But then the most unthinkable thing happened as she noticed something orange and furry slowly walk by and her eyes widened.

"Crookshanks?"

Ron looked up; cheeks filled with food like balloons. "What'sh he doin' he'e?"

"I don't know." The Granger replied. "And don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald Weasley."

Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin and watched in confusion as the cat strutted toward the Slytherin table and snared at something, or rather someone. "Hermione," He said slowly, sounding worried. "I think you should get him."

Hermione's eyes widened once again. "Oh no."

"He's going at Bonneville!" Ron about passed out just by saying that sentence.

Hermione stood up as quickly as she could and left the table, heart nearly in mouth. "Of all the people, Crookshanks..."

She quickly made her way to the Slytherin table, managing to avoid unwanted eyes. Saphyre had her back to her and none of the others at the table had noticed the cat yet, despite the cat snaring angrily.

"Crookshanks." Hermione called slowly. She didn't want to get too close to the Slytherins, but the cat didn't pay her any mind. She moved a little bit closer. "Hey, Crookshanks!"

Crookshanks didn't hear her no matter how much she raised her voice or made noises with her mouth. But Saphyre did.

Hermione mentally facepalmed as the girl turned her head and spotted her there. A smirk grew on her lips and she nudged Malfoy.

"Look Draco, we have a—"

"Meow," Crookshanks made an angry noise before finally making a leap. At Saphyre's face.

"Crookshanks, no!"

"What the hell?!" Shaphyre exclaimed as the cat latched his claws into her clothes. "Get this beast off of me!"

Hemione was seconds from having a heart attack as the girl knocked her elbow into Draco's nose while thrashing her arms about. Now if this situation wasn't a bit worrying, she would've laughed.

"Nasty creature." Saphyre angrily grabbed Crookshank's collar and pulled him back, glaring angrily into his eyes. "I was never a cat person." Her eyes snapped to Hermione's. "Is he yours?"

Hermione stood her ground despite being watched by the worst group in Slytherin. She could see Harry and Ron watching her in worry out of the corner of her eye. Thankfully no one else has noticed the ruckus other than a few.

"I don't know how he got in." Hermione said apologetically and reached out a hand. "I'll just get him to our table."

Saphyre raised a brow at her, holding the cat at an arm's length as it started thrashing about. He seemed to really hate her. "Well you obviously can't keep him under control...or did you secretly teach him to sneak up on me?"

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened. "That's absurd. Just give him to me and you won't have to see him again."

"Yeah?" Saphyre took a step closer, almost towering over Hermione. "And if I do?"

Hermione's hand was itching to bring out her wand and for a moment she reached for it too. But she had to stop herself because Saphyre leaned down to her level; close enough so that Hermione could see small scratches across her cheeks. Had she fallen from a tree or something? because those wounds were not from cat claws.

Before she could pry more into it, Saphyre had spoken again in a whisper, "Now I wouldn't do that Granger."

Hermione's fingers suddenly went cold as she stared into her intense grey eyes, which were glinting dangerously. And that smirk...it was all too familiar, this feeling. And then it hit her.

I wouldn't do that.

No way. It couldn't be. Or could it?

"It was you." She whispered; eyebrows furrowed despite her eyes being as wide as saucers. "At the Leaky Cauldron. It was..."

The Bonville stepped back on instant, quickly wiping her smirk. She practically threw Crookshanks at Granger and gave her a glare.

Hermione wanted to say something but the look Saphyre gave her changed her mind.

"Watch him, Granger." Was that a threat? It sounded like one. Threats from a Bonneville were not to be taken lightly, especially this particular Bonneville. Saphyre turned away and sat back down with Draco, who was still watching Hermione nastily.

"What? In need of a good humiliation?"

Hermione made a face. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Holding Crookshanks tightly in her arms, the Granger made her way back to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron quickly scooted over so she could sit as Fred and George gave her looks of amusement. As soon as she did though, her cat left her and jumped on Harry's legs.

"What happened there? Did they give you trouble?" Ron asked in worry, constantly looking over to the Slytherin table.

Hermione shook her head. "No, surprisingly it went down rather peacefully...but there's something I need to tell you guys. It's about Saphyre Bonneville."


	3. What Saphyre did

"So you reckon the mystery girl from the Leaky cauldron was actually Saphyre Bonneville?", exclaimed Ron as the trio sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room after the great feast.

The boys watched as Hermione's brows furrowed, a habit she showed when she was deeply thinking. Her mind kept repeating the scenes from the night before and the feast, trying to validate the connection she had formed between them. Saphyre was the hooded girl from before. The height, the smirk, the tone of voice...it all made perfect sense now.

"I'm certain, Ron." She finally spoke. "I'm sure that was why Crookshanks reacted the way he did. He must have recognized her."

I wouldn't do that, Granger. The way she'd said it had been so distinct that Hermione just knew it had to be Bonneville. That one sentence had been hunting her since The Leaky Cauldron.

The fireplace crackled as Harry stared at it intently. "Now that makes it a bit suspicious that she was running away from ministry agents like that last night. Reckon they were juvenile guards?"

"Everything about those damn Slytherins is suspicious." Ron spat, face growing red from the anger he was feeling. "and...juvenile. She was in juvenile. How in Merlin's name did Dumbledore allow a delinquent in here?"

Hermione sighed and leaned back against the pillows on the couch. "you're overreacting, Ron. Whether she was in a secure center or not is not of our concern, we only need to stay away from her and Malfoy."

"'Mione's right." Harry slowly stood up and stretched, the exhaustion of the day only now coming to him. He had been through a lot since morning and needed to rest. "We have classes tomorrow. Best hit the beds early."

"All right," agreed Hermione, also standing up. She rubbed a hand down her face and tucked a strand of bushy hair behind her ear. She wasn't going to let an insignificant Slytherin trouble her thoughts. So, with a wave of the hand, she turned around and made her way up to the dormitories. "See you guys in the morning."  
.  
.  
Draco Malfoy had never been more irritated with his friend. Saphyre was sat up on one of the hospital beds, looking tired out of her mind. She had finally decided to mark Madam Pompfrey's words and visit the hospital wing, but only after the great feast was over. He watched as she rolled her eyes at Madam Pomfrey, who was inspecting her left wrist, which was oddly purple.

"Now that takes more than healing potions to heal. Did you wrestle the Whomping willow or something?"

Saphyre took in a sudden breath as Poppy tightened the bandage around her wrist and shut her eyes in pain. "No, but it's on my to-do list."

Draco nearly slapped himself in exasperation upon hearing that. Why did he have to deal with this every time? "Damn it, Pyhre. Now is hardly the time to joke."

That caused the girl to look at him with a raised brow. "Would you like me to cry and moan like a toddler instead?"

He was taken aback by that. But of course, he shouldn't have been surprised. He and Saphyre had been friends since before Hogwarts and she'd always been the one stand up and laugh it off if she tripped and fell. She'd even taken up the job to laugh at him if he fell down and cried instead of standing up. Draco's lips pursed at the reminders and he finally allowed himself to sit down beside her.

"Does it hurt?"

Saphyre looked at her hand which was now being bandaged. Poppy had healed most of the scratches and her bruised hand was pretty much all that was left of her injuries. She rolled her eyes as she said, "It's broken, Draco, you tell me."

"Right," muttered the blonde and stared at their dangling feet.

"Well, it's all done now." Madam Pomfrey broke the heavy silence and stepped back to inspect the girl. "I could've fixed that wrist better if you'd just come straight to me instead of waiting for the feast to finish. Regardless, it should be good in a few days' time."

Saphyre breathed out, starting to get down from the bed. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind for the next time."

"Good," said the older woman and stepped away while the two got off the bed. "Take it easy now, you'll need more time to rebuild your energy this time. Watch over her young man, she's prone to tripping at the moment."

Draco's arms instantly went to the girl's waist as they started walking out of the hospital wing. Saphyre glared at him.

"Get your hands off of me, Malfoy. I am not going to be seen being held up by a bloke."

Draco gave her a side look. "Then would you prefer to trip down the stairs and break your neck?"

Saphyre removed his arms from her waist defiantly and held her nose up. "I would very much prefer that over the first."

"Fine." Draco threw his hands up. "Be a stubborn little arse."

Saphyre smirked triumphantly and resumed walking by his side. A moment of silence fell over them as they made their way through the corridors. She was aware of his eyes, which kept darting to her every now and then while she kept her gaze ahead. Finally, getting sick of the babysitter attitude, she threw him a look of her own.

"What is it?" Saphyre almost snapped, not at all liking the look she was being given.

Draco frowned and finally let out a sigh of defeat. Saphyre hated it when people stared at her. He might as well get it off his chest now before annoying her further.

"What happened to you? It was really bad this time."

Saphyre pursed her lips, but when she opened them to speak, the boy cut her off.

"Got into a fight? Yeah, you do a lot of that...but before school even started? You weren't even on the train."

Saphyre's lips turned upwards as she gave him a devilish look. "What? Ended up sitting with Pansy? Is that what's made you sour?"

Oh, he knew what she was doing, dodging the gravity of the situation by joking about it. He knew her all too well. "I'm serious, Phyre."

"Well so am I."

Malfoy shook his head, muttering something under his breath before he stopped right at the entrance of the dungeons and looked at his friend dead in the eyes. His burrows were creased and he waited a moment to ensure he had her full attention.

"My father told me what happened in the summer."

The silence that followed was deafening. The sound of the torch fires cracking was somehow clearer and from the way Saphyre's eyes narrowed, Draco could tell she wasn't pleased with what he'd said.

"So, you know. Good for you."

Draco was seconds away from pulling out his hair one by one. "Saphyre, what the hell? So you're now a delinquent. So what? It's not like you commited a grave crime."

Saphyre closed her eyes, jaw set. "I ran away from the facility last night, Draco. They'll be coming for me soon."

Draco's eyes couldn't have gone any larger. "But why would you do that?! Merlin help me, did they do this to you? Is that why you had to run?"

Saphyre knew he was referring to her wounds, but she couldn't really tell him everything.

"No one did anything to me if that's what you're wondering. I had to spend the night out in the woods and get myself here before they found me. I'm hoping Dumbledore will do something when they arrive." She finally declared rather coldly, looking away from him.

Draco kept looking at her though, wishing she would quit the avoiding. "Just exactly what did you do, Saphyre? Why did you run right before they let you out themselves?" What was she hiding?

"I just had to," Saphyre said, a hint of annoyance lacing her words and Draco knew right then that he was asking too much.

Figuring she wasn't going to answer anymore, he only helped her descend the stairs leading to the dungeons.  
At least she could have some proper rest.

"I hope Parkinson is asleep right now. I might actually throw her out of the window if she starts her nightly gossips about her beloved 'Dracy'" She sounded serious.

Malfoy let out a breathy laugh at that. "So, I'm not the only one suffering at her hands."

"Unfortunately."

"And they call me heartless around here," He told her lightly as they reached the dorms. "Well, since boys are not allowed in the girls' dormitory..."

"I can get my arse down a couple of stairs just fine, Malfoy." Saphyre pushed his arms away again to which he raised a brow.

"Sure you can."

"Don't test me-"

"Okay, good night." Draco threw his hands up in the air in defeat and turned around to make his way down to the boys' dormitory.

Saphyre waited until Draco was out of earshot before she let out a sigh. Her hand came up to rest on her side, where a dull ache gnawed at her skin. She was in so much trouble and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to face the consequences. 

Heaving another sigh, she turned around and made her way down the girls' dormitory. Sleep was much needed, especially for the events that would be occurring tomorrow.


	4. The dirty secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences catch up with Saphyre and

Morning rolled around sooner than anticipated, but of course Hermione greeted it with open arms. She had gotten up before all the girls in the room, taken a nice shower, and prepared her books for the day. Her schedule would be two times heavier than everyone this year and she wanted to be completely ready.

She was one of the first to arrive at the great hall for breakfast and soon she was joined by Harry and Ron. The hall was packed with students already, but of course, the first thing that had to catch the trio's attention was Malfoy entertaining his group of friends by dramatically throwing a swooning fit.

"Potter, look, dementors! Woooo!"

"Just ignore that git, Harry," said Hermione, beckoning him to turn his back to them while she glared at the Slytherins. Malfoy was still making fun of Harry's episode back on the train as his goonies laughed at his ridiculous joke, but Hermione's sharp eyes couldn't help but notice they were one person short at the table. She let her gaze wander the length of the Slytherin table before she looked back at her breakfast.

"I don't see Bonneville," she pointed out, helping herself to buttered toast.

Ron, who had been happy with his sausage, made a face of displeasure. "That's probably for the best. Dumbledore is probably reconsidering having her at Hogwarts. No one really wants a delinquent around."

Hermione took a bite of her toast and shrugged. He was probably right. While Saphyre rarely took part in bullying them alongside Malfoy, she had never made an attempt to stop him either. In fact, she had created other reasons for people to try and avoid her. Her temper was short and she somehow got her self in fights a bunch of times during the school year. That and the fact alone that she was best friends with Malfoy was enough to raise red flags.

The Granger sighed and reached for another toast, but the weight of a discreet gaze caused her to look up. She noticed Bonneville's little brother, Edmond, staring at her out of the corner of his eyes from the end of the table. As soon as he realized he was discovered though, he looked away and pretended to be interested in his breakfast, which was still untouched.

Guilt gnawed at her insides as she leaned back.

"Guys, I think Bonneville's brother heard us."

"And why are you feeling guilty about it?" Ron turned his head and threw a harsh look at the boy, who despite pretending to be oblivious, tensed noticeably.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered angrily, "Don't take your personal vendetta against Bonneville on her brother. He's just a boy."

Ron stabbed his sausage in annoyance, causing Harry to give him a look.

"I agree with 'Mione, mate. regardless of his family he's still a Gryffindor ."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him."

Hermione sighed and shook her head at him, but didn't continue disagreeing with him. she understood Ron had his own reasons to hate Saphyre and anyone related to her. but he was also shallow enough not to see what her and Harry's point was. So there was no point keeping the conversation up.

"Alright, boys." Hermione stood up, dusting breadcrumbs off her robes. "I'm going to go ahead and save us seats."

"Sure, see you in a few," said Harry, whereas Ron simply gave a nod. With that, the girl picked up her books and left the great hall.

The first class of the day was Divination, an elective which Hermione had yet to decide if she was going to like or not. Upon arrival in class, the first thing she noticed was how dark and warm the atmosphere was. A fire was burning and the smell of tea and something musky made it soothing.

Hermione took notice of the fat little pouffes that would be serving as chairs and her frown deepened. this was far from what she had expected a classroom to look like. There was also something unexpected too in the back of the class. Or rather someone.

Hermione saw, in the last row of the class, a girl in Slytherin clothes who was sprawled across the pouffes in a deep slumber.

The Granger didn't even have to look long enough to know who it was. Saphyre's uniform and haircut spoke before anything else and made her recognizable anywhere in the castle. It was rather peculiar though that Malfoy hadn't chosen this class considering the two had very common interests in their elective subjects.

"Dear lord," Hermione shook her head and walked down the steps to take a seat in the front row. the farther from the delinquent the better. little by little the students came up to the classroom. they too were surprised by the murkiness of the incense-laden class.

"Blimey, It's early in the morning and I feel sleepy already." Ron's voice could be heard as he came into the classroom after Harry. They spotted Hermione and quickly made their way to her. It didn't take long for everyone else to arrive and take their seats and before long, a dreamy voice had caused the class to go quiet.

"Welcome, my children. In this class you shall explore the mysteries of Divination and discover if you possess the..." A woman dramatically stepped out from behind a red scrim and made her way to the middle of the class. "The eye. Hello, I'm Professor Trelawney. Together we shall discover the future, but..."

"What rubbish," Hermione muttered, tuning out the rest of the bug-eyed woman's speech. She truly regretted choosing this class now as it was already proving to be a useless course. Even the Slytherins were starting to complain in the back. There was no such thing as predicting the future. this woman was mad!

"You, boy!" Trelawney suddenly spun around, causing a few to jump in surprise. she pointed her finger to the last row of seats and spoke loudly, "Your secret will be found out soon. but worry not for it shall help you."

A few seconds of silence fell upon the class before a tired yet familiar voice spoke. "I'm a girl, professor."

Harry coughed into his hand to conceal his laughter as a few others snickered. Hermione glanced behind at a very irritated Saphyre, who looked like she wanted nothing more than going back to sleep. It wasn't intentional, but the two made eye contact for a second, which wasn't pleasant for the Granger because of the glare she was given. So, she quickly turned back around.

Now she really hated this class. So this woman was going to teach them to see into the future while she couldn't even tell if her student was a girl or a bloke?

Yes, It was confusing with Saphyre upon first glance, but what the hell, she was supposed to be the professor that delved into the unknown. A mistake like this...? This class was truly rubbish. Hermione should have just chosen Arithmancy and avoided such stupidity from the beginning.

"Oh, doesn't matter, does it? Look down into your cups now, dears, and tell me what you see."

As Trelawney continued on predicting little bits about everyone's future, Ron leaned close to Hermione's ear and whispered, ""Your secret will be found out", do you reckon she was referring to Bonneville running away from the juvenile?"

Hermione looked at him sharply. "I wouldn't count on that considering she mistook her for a boy."

From Ron's other side, Parvati Patil leaned over her pouffe and glanced at the trio. "She ran away? I had heard she had been sent to a youth secure center, but I didn't know she had escaped."

Hermione sighed at the girl's words and put down the cup she had been instructed to inspect for tea leaves. "We don't know if it's true, Parvati. For all we've been told, they're just rumors."

"But she's still a delinquent, isn't she?"

"I suppose if she was truly sent to a secure center, then that would make her one."

That marked the end of the conversation, and they all returned to reading tea leaves when suddenly a heavy knock upon the door disrupted the quiet again.

"Yes?" Trelawney turned to the door and stared with those huge eyes. Filch poked his head inside, beady eyes darting around the room until he spotted Saphyre, who was leaning her head in the palm of her hand. She had been strangely tired since she'd arrived.

"Ms. Bonneville has been summoned to the headmaster's office," said the caretaker in his old, scratchy voice.

"Oh, yes, yes. Thank you." Trelawney turned to Saphyre, who had already stood up and was walking to the door. Ignoring the disrespectful way the girl was acting by leaving the class without permission, the professor waved a hand and said, "Watch the third step, dear."

Saphyre gave Trelawney a weird look and sped up her walking pace. It was clear she was happy to be leaving the class, anyone would be at this point. Trelawney's weird fascination with death was a bit too much to bear.

"Think she's in trouble?" Harry questioned curiously, but all he got as an answer was the shrug of the shoulders of his friends. No one knew the answer, and frankly no one really cared.

Saphyre had walked down the steps of the Northern tower a few times, but she didn't remember ever tripping on them. So when she lost her footing on the third step and nearly went tumbling down, Trelawney's mad face flashed before her eyes and she caught herself in the last second.

"That woman," Saphyre muttered in irritation and dusted her clothes off. She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed that and when she found that she was alone, she breathed out and resumed walking the rest of the stairs down. 

The walk to the headmaster's tower was quick, but what Saphyre didn't expect to see at the Gargoyle corridor was a young blonde boy, pacing back and forth while muttering under his breath.

"Edmund?" Saphyre questioned, one dark brow raised as the boy stopped pacing upon hearing her voice.

"Phyre!" Edmund's eyes widened watching her walk up to him. "Phyre, I've been so worried. Why didn't you show up for breakfast?"

"Easy there, Ed. I was just tired." Saphyre gave the boy a once over, taking in his distressed state. She smirked and tilted her head to the side. "So little Eddie was worried about his sister? now that's rare."

Ed's ears turned a dark crimson color as he turned his face away. "Stop that."

"Why? Does it embarrass you? showing how much of a softie you are compared to your sister?" Saphyre kept teasing, enjoying how the blood spread around Edmund's cheeks and neck.

"I mean it, Saphyre. How can you be so calm when you've just been summoned to the Headmaster's office?"

Saphyre shrugged nonchalantly. "I get called here quite often. I'm sure father talks about it at home quite a lot actually." Her tone had taken to a bitter end. "What are you doing here though?"

Edmund sighed at that, before glancing behind them to see if they were alone. Saphyre grew suspicious at that but before she could tell him to spill the beans, he had already spoken in a whisper. "They know about your escape, Saphyre."

Saphyre's eyebrows drew together. "Who?"

The distress in Edmund's eyes awakened. "I-I don't know them, but they seemed like twins."

"Weasleys?"

"I don't know. But...Saphyre it's serious." He took in a deep breath. "A ministry agents was here. I saw him when I got here. He was talking about it with professor McGonagall and I saw the twins eavesdropping from the other corner. They ran away when they saw me though."

Saphyre shook her head, fuming. "Those nosy bastards. Did you tell McGonagall?"

Edmund shook his head. "No she left to Dumbledore's office."

Heaving a sigh, the girl rubbed her head with her good hand before glancing at the Gargoyle. "Do you know the password?"

Edmund nodded quickly. "Filch told me when he called me. It's Waddley Poodle."

The statue started moving when the password was said and they stepped in.

Soon they were in Dumbledore's office, which unlike the last times Saphyre had been to, was filled with a lot of people. people who all turned to the two as soon as they entered the office.

There was Dumbledore himself, who greeted the siblings with a smile. Then there was McGonagall, who looked worried, and lastly two agents from the Ministery, one of which was Avalon from the Leaky Cauldron.

Saphyre looked at him first, taking in his official ministry attire. His eyes widened in relief at the sight of her and he looked like he wanted to say something before Saphyre broke the ice and coldly said, "Are you here to take me to that hellhole?"

Avalon's shoulders slouched at her demeanor as he stepped forward. "Saphyre...No. I never wanted you in that place, darling. you're my daughter."

Saphyre stepped back defiantly, eyes blazing. She hated that there were others watching this. she hated having this conversation with her father. "Then why--"

"Miss. Bonneville, if you could please take a seat so we can all have a calm conversation over tea." Dumbledore spoke gently, as a chair pulled up next to Saphyre's leg on its own.

Saphyre glanced down at it, nostrils flaring. She then looked at Edmund, who had gone dead silent and sighed. "Fine."

Avalon let out a shaky sigh and smiled in relief. "Good, good." He watched as his children took seats before he spoke to his son. "How are you, Edmund?"

"I'm fine," said the boy timidly. "Got sorted into Gryffindor."

"You did? That's great, son."

"Mr. Bonneville." One of the Ministry agents said gruffly. He was short and looked tired of the family drama. Saphyre hated him already.

"Right." Avalon cleared his throat and stepped back so the man could talk.

"As you may all be informed, due to her violent behavior at school and the breaking of Underage Use Of Magic law, Miss. Bonneville was admitted to Ministry's Secure center for Troubled Young witches and wizards during the summer." said the fat man, all while looking at Saphyre, who defiantly held his gaze back. He didn't scare her.

A tray of tea came flying, stopping before Saphyre, but she refused the drink. She wasn't in the mood for tea.

"Now we hadn't seen any sort of serious violent behavior from Miss. Bonneville in the facility, which made us believe that she should be fine after she was dismissed of the three months program." said the fat man, taking a sip of his tea. "But then She had to act out and run away the day before she was going to be released."

Saphyre glared at him. "I had school the following day."

"And we told you that we'd take you to the station the next morning. Why did you still try to escape?"

Saphyre balled her fists, feeling rage consume her. "It was just a few hours earlier than my release date, why do you have to make it that big of a deal?"

"Miss. Bonneville, Your disrespectful tone does not help your situation at all."

"Enough!" Dumbledore decided that it was time to intervene. "I told you we've all gathered here to discuss this matter in peace."

The fat guy glared at Saphyre before turning to Dumbledore. "Running away from the facility is a crime."

Dumbledore nodded. "We are aware, Mr. Bing, but I assure you, Miss. Bonneville had good reason to do so."

Saphyre's brows raised at that. and suddenly Trelawney's words rang in her ear. 'Your secret will be found out soon.' Was she talking about this? Was Dumbledore actually going to take that risk? she glanced at her father then, who was already watching her. Was he okay with this?

"Professor, you can't tell him," she told the old man.

"Allow me, my dear. You could have hidden anywhere after running away, but you chose to come to Hogwarts because you feel the safest here, am I wrong?"

Saphyre bit her lip and looked down. "No."

"Let us help, then."

Mr. Bing glanced at the people in the room, face twisting in confusion. "Tell me what?"

Avalon sighed and plummed down on the chair close to him and rubbed his forehead. He had dark bags under his eye, which indicated that he had gotten no sleep last night. "My daughter has a condition, Mr. Bing."

"Condition?"

Saphyre pursed her lips, a hand moving to rub her right side unconsciously. She wasn't sure how revealing this secret was going to help her. In fact, she feared she was going to be locked away for good after this. Dumbledore had better have a good plan.

Avalon looked up at his colleague and continued, "We've done our best to keep it a secret...We even managed to hide it when she was in the juvenile. But that wasn't enough, we could hide it for only two full moons in a row."

Mr. Bing's face scrunched up in confusion. he wasn't following Avalon's explanation. What did the full moon have to do with any of this? "Avalon, what are you talking about? I don't think I understand..."

Saphyre closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. By the state of things, this conversation was going to keep going endlessly, until she took the lead herself. So, standing up, she faced Mr. Bing, getting his attention. Edmund swallowed. He didn't like where this was going.

Saphyre sighed. Maybe Trelawney had a point. 'Worry not for it shall help you.' She did hope the woman was talking about this secret because she was about to spill the beans. 

"I suffer from Lycantrophy, Mr. Bing."

The fat man's head turned so fast in her direction that he nearly got whiplash. "what?"

"That's right," she continued, pulling up her shirt a bit, so he could see the terrible bite mark on her side. The bite mark that had turned her life upside down. McGonagall looked away at the sight and shared a look with Madam Pomfrey.

"That's..." Mr. Bing swallowed. "You're a...a..."

Saphyre let the shirt drop back down, covering her skin again. Then she looked up at him again, eyes hard, and said,

"I'm a werewolf."


End file.
